Returned Hero
Returned Hero (abbreviated RH by in-game players) is a game feature meant to help players who have quit the game in the past to reintegrate again. These Returned Heroes, also known as "Returnees", are provided with a goodie bag with several commodity items and weapons, and most importantly the title Returned Hero and the Returned Hero’s Jewel. Returned Heroes may be identified by their Returned Hero cover title or the Returned Hero Flag. The Returned Hero feature will activate every 30 days of total account inactivity. Using the Cherry Credits website will not reset the day count for Returned Hero. Overview After the first login in 30 days, a prompt will appear in character selection screen notifying that the Player is eligible for the use of the Returned Hero feature. Only one character in the account can use the feature, either an existing one or a character created right at that moment. Before being loaded in the area where the Player left the last time, all Returned Heroes will start from the Holy Chamber of Return where Players will be received by Geraint. He will give the option to: *Skip Main Quests that do not meet your character level in exchange of a gold pouch **No quest rewards will be gained if you choose not to clear the quests. However, Crystal Points are not awarded if the quest is cleared in this manner. *Remove event items such as Christmas Exchange Coupons that are no longer in use **All deleted items will be remunerated with the store prices. *Remove items that are no longer used such as Suffixes and Potentials, which will be removed and reimbursed according to store prices. Benefits Returned Heroes will have the "Multiple Gift Box For Returned Hero" sent to them via mailbox as soon as they load their character into any Town. The box contains another two boxes with different purposes each: Returned Hero Weapon Gift Boxes ''will provide Players with epic-grade weapons, and the ''Cash Item Gift Box will provide commodity items and the much-coveted Returned Hero’s Jewel. To make Returned Heroes attractive for parties, the Returned Hero's Jewel will provide the Returned Hero's buff for the entire party. This is applied automatically in stages and nests. In addition, the Returned Hero title has a blue glow (unlike other titles) and will provide a 50% dungeon EXP bonus for the player. However, it must be set as either cover title or ability title. For 30 days, Returned Heroes will be able to choose two chests at the end of a dungeon completion, instead of one. Returned Hero Weapon Gift Boxes *Lv24 Weapon Box (30 days) *Lv32 Weapon Box (30 days) *Lv40 Weapon Box (30 days) *Lv50 Weapon Box (30 days) *Lv60 Weapon Box (30 days) *Lv70 Weapon Box (30 days) *Lv80 Weapon Box (30 days) The Weapon Boxes lasts for 30 days, but the obtained weapons are permanent. Cash Item Gift Box *Returned Hero title (30 days) **Stats: Attack Power +20 ~ +20, Magic attack +20 ~ +20, Strength +30, Agility +30, Intelligence +30, Vitality + 30, Final Damage +10, Max HP: +1.00% *Returned Hero’s Jewel (30 days) **Physical, Magical attack power increased by 10% **Movement Speed increased by 15% *Returned Hero’s Flag (30 days) **Stats: Strength +20, Agility +20, Intelligence +20, Vitality +20, Movement Speed +15%, Safe Area Movement Speed +20% *30 GM Item Protection Magic Jelly *15 GM Seal Stamp *24 GM Resurrection Scroll *1 GM Adventurer Bag 30-slot (30 days) **The Adventurer Bag lasts for 30 days, but the obtained slots are permanent. *1 GM Storage Expansion 30-slot (30 days) **The Storage Expansion lasts for 30 days, but the obtained slots are permanent. *10 GM Messenger Autumn Bird *10 GM Messenger Breezy Bird *50 GM Emergency HP Potion (30 days) *50 GM Emergency MP Potion (30 days) *1 Innocent Hound Minion (30 days) **Automatically collects dungeon item drops and coins (can be disabled) *1 Trading House Special Ticket (30 days) *Lv93 Rune Dragon Hunter's Accessories (rings/earrings/necklace) Changelog * Patch Version 156: Among the Returned Hero gifts were 20 GM Magnifying Glass. Due to an exploit related to the Bonus Magnifyque Chests feature these were replaced by 3 Altea Gacha Boxes. * Unknown Patch Version: Due to a possible abuse of Returned Hero feature, Altea Gacha Boxes are no longer granted to Returned Heroes. It is unclear when were they removed. External Links *1.2Mark Category:Game Features